Two's Improved Reach
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Six saved Kat so Kat saved Six. I own my Six. story begins from just after retaking Sword base. slight(as in barely) SixXKat. It will be a bit more obvious in the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Halo Reach or any of the characters. Everyone, mostly Kat, is OOC. Six belongs mostly to...I think it's Bungie, but also to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Six sat in the driver's seat of the Revenant and Kat leaned on it beside him, helmet in hand.

"And just where do you plan on parking this?" Kat asked.

"Up your ass," Six said grinning inside his helmet.

"Interesting," Kat said. "I don't think it would quite fit though."

"I'd make it fit," Six said before biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Easier said than done," Kat said. "It's bigger around than I am tall."

"You bet it is," Six said before chuckling for a moment. "Oh you meant the Revenant didn't you? Just in the garage for now."

"There are so very many things wrong with your head," Kat said.

"Which one?" Six asked. "The fun one or the dumb one?"

Kat opened her mouth to answer then thought for a moment and simply grinned and put her helmet on.

"Get moving Six," Kat said.

Six grinned and nodded driving to the garage and parking beside a Scorpion tank.

"Mine's cooler," Six said to a marine who was washing the tank.

"Ours has a bigger gun," the marine said.

"Mine's faster," Six said before walking away.

He joined the rest of Noble Team and Carter raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Jun.

"Jun, you and Noble Six are going to scout out the Covenant forces," Carter said. "I'll give you more specific orders when you're en-route."

"Yes Sir," Jun said and he and Six got in a Hornet which flew them toward the forces.

* * *

><p>One long night later<p>

* * *

><p>Six crouched down behind the gun attached to the back of Kat's warthog.<p>

"So, tell me again what makes you think this is even remotely a good idea?" Six said.

"We're supposed to be taking out the covenant but we're still outnumbered," Kat said. "I bet you wish you brought your Revenant."

"Actually, I hot-wired it to drive remotely," Six said pointing sideways.

Kat looked just long enough to see the empty Revenant speeding along beside them.

"Impressive," Kat said. "Not bad for a grunt."

"I'm a very good grunt,' Six said. "You pick up a few things when you work alone."

"I see," Kat said. "Now what?"

"I'm going to ride that," Six said. "Marine, take my gun!"

Six jumped to the Revenant and slid into the driver's seat and the marine climbed up to the gunner's seat. Kat nodded to Six and he nodded back then swerved as a wraith mortar landed where he had been. He launched his own mortar back and destroyed three ghosts and a Revenant while the rest of the UNSC army they had gathered opened fire on the Covenant. There were easily thirty Covenant vehicles for every UNSC vehicle, however, and the vast majority of those Covenant vehicles were wraiths.

After about three minutes of exchanging fire and watching UNSC vehicles be blasted by wraiths, a wraith mortar suddenly blasted Kat's warthog. Six instantly sped back to it and jumped out as Kat crawled out of the wreckage.

"Are you okay?" Six asked.

"Just a couple scratches," Kat said. "Come on. We need to meet up with the rest of Noble Team."

Six helped her up and into the Revenant just as five wraiths and twelve Revenants came out of a nearby canyon into the field less than fifty yards away.

"Figures," Six said jumping into the driver's seat and spinning toward the enemies.

He fired three mortars then shot sideways out of the way of a mortar from each Revenant and a wraith. Six pulled out a grenade launcher and began raining grenades on the Revenants while Six used the Revenant's main gun to make short work of the remaining wraiths before moving on to the Revenants and making even shorter work of them. Just as the last exploded into a ball of blue and purple fire, three hunters crashed down in front of Six's Revenant.

"Just don't give up do they?" Six asked before blasting the middle hunter and killing the other two as well. "Cake."

He sped into the canyon and then followed it along meeting several groups of grunts and mowing them all down before they could react. After several minutes, they reached the other end and found a Scorpion tank blasting away at a group of elites and hunters. six launched a mortar and blasted the remaining hunters and the tank finished the elites.

"Where is Noble Team?" Kat shouted to one of the marines.

"No clue ma'am," the marine said. "It's been Hell out here. They could be anywhere."

Six tried to raise on of them on his comm link but only got static.

"There's a radio jammer somewhere around here," Six said to Kat.

"Alright," Kat said. "Let's go find it and take it down."

Six nodded and they spread off following the road. After several minutes, they reached a destroyed bridge with several grunts standing on the far side. Six gunned it toward the gap and the very small bump serving, if Six was right, as a jump. The grunts all began to laugh at Six's plan but stopped when Six shot into the air and quite obviously began to clear the gap. They turned to leave but Six crashed down on one of them then spun and killed the other two with the back of the Revenant.

"Never do that again," Kat said. "The radio jammer should be just ahead."

Six laughed at Kat's reaction but it instantly stopped when three elites stepped out of the jamming tower. Each had an energy sword in one hand and a gravity hammer in the other.

"Oh fuck off," Six said. "You can't dual wield a gravity hammer!"

He launched a mortar and one of the elites smashed it away with their hammer. Then, all three charged. Six began to drive around them but one of them threw their hammer and it crashed into the back of the Revenant and destroyed it. Six threw Kat out just before the Revenant exploded and sent him sailing through the air, shields down, badly burned, and disoriented beyond belief. When he landed, one of the elites ran over and moved to stab him with his energy sword but Six tripped him then grabbed the energy hammer and smashed it into his face. Then he grabbed the energy sword and stuck it to the magnet on the side of his belt before spinning and smashing the hammer into one of the other two elites.

The third was fighting with Kat using his energy sword and after a moment Kat drew a shotgun and blasted him in the face killing him. Six walked over and kicked one of the elites' hammer up to her. She caught it and stuck it to the magnet on her back and traded her shotgun for an assault rifle and the two of them ran into the jamming tower. Six ran up to the top while Kat stayed down bottom. He smashed his gravity hammer into the controls then ducked under a swipe from a fourth elite's energy sword.

"Give it a rest!" Six said smashing the hammer into the elite's chest and blowing him apart just as the core began to glow.

He dropped down to Kat and they ran out of the tower seconds before it exploded and threw both forward. Just as they landed, both of their comm links went off and Carter and Jorge's voices began trying to get their attention respectively.

"This is Noble Two," Kat said. "Six and I are fine. We destroyed a jamming tower. We could use a pick up."

"Negative Kat," Carter said. "There's one last target we need to take out. We can send you some troops, though."

"Send a ride Sir," Six cut in.

"Will do Spartan," Carter said.

Carter disconnected and Six looked at Kat.

"They can send us a ride and troops but they can't pick us up," Six said. "Figures."

"What do you suppose it is?" Kat asked.

"AA-gun probably," Six said.

A few seconds later, a pelican flew passed dropping a warthog filled with marines and an empty mongoose in rooting of the two Spartans. Six sat on the mongoose to drive and Kat got on back tapping him to tell him to go. The two vehicles drove away from the tower and trough a second stretch of canyon coming out on a cliff. It was very wide and there was a large group of both friendlies and enemies battling on it but the vehicles sped past without drawing any attention and soon a massive AA-gun came into view. The rest of Noble Team were struggling to get to it but a rather excessive number of hunters was blocking their path to it.

Six shoved Kat off then gunned it toward a group of five hunters. One of them saw him coming but was too late. six launched himself off the mongoose and landed on the back of another hunter killing it with his energy sword then looked back in time to see the mongoose explode against one of the hunters and throw the rest where they died upon their earth shattering impacts. Six pulled out his gravity hammer and smashed two hunters before the last caught the hammer with his shield arm and blasted Six. Six landed hard and the hunter moved to kill him but Kat stuck a plasma grenade to the back of his neck and bolted as the grenade removed the hunter's head.

"Thanks," Six said as he stood and pulled out his energy sword.

"No problem," Kat said.

"Let's move Noble Team," Carter said.

Six sprinted away before the others had even begun to move. Five zealots stepped out of the AA-gun, each holding an energy sword. They stepped forward to kill Six but he ducked under the first swing and decapitated that elite when he stood up then spun past a second sword and impaled two elites before spinning and ripping the sword out and bisecting a fourth elite. The last moved in for the kill but Six kicked his sword arm just above the wrist forcing it away then cut the top of his head off and kicked the body away. The rest of Noble Team stared in awe at the carnage he had left and a moment later, he leapt off of the AA-gun just before the entire top half exploded and the gun collapsed.

"How the hell did you..." Emile began.

"You learn a few things fighting alone," Six said simply.

"Right," Carter said. "Anyway, good job. Now we can end this."

Just then, a massive laser shot out of the clouds from a UNSC ship and incinerated an entire platoon of covenant. Then, a single laser blast exploded through the ship tearing it in half and destroying it.

"No," Emile said.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Jorge said.

"Covenant Supercarrier," Six said in awe and shock. "We're so fucked."

"Now what?" Jun asked.

"We need to find somewhere to hide from the covenant," Carter said looking around as the remaining UNSC forces retreated.

They all made their way away from the cliff and into a mountain range nearby and hid inside a cave there, far away from the covenant forces, however, the phantoms searching for UNSC forces were still coming close enough to be a threat unless they stayed inside the cave.

* * *

><p>some hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Six crouched behind a rock, the rest of Noble Team spread out along the beach and covenant drop pods crashing down between them and the base they were trying to reach. A base that Six was highly familiar with. After a moment, Six stood and aimed his DMR at the at an elite standing a few feet away. He placed a bullet between its shoulder blades then turned on a group of grunts and dropped them all as well. Then, he switched the gun to his left hand and drew his energy sword bisecting two grunts and an elite then putting the sword away and aiming his DMR again. He began firing again and dropping something with every shot until a hunter smashed him from behind. It picked him up aiming at him but before it could kill him, Jorge opened fire on it and sawed it in half with bullets. Six landed on his feet and sprinted toward the base again and Kat soon was running at his side.<p>

"How's it feel to be home?" Kat asked.

"Not as great as I expected," Six said. "Let's make sure there's no Covenant inside."

The two of them ran inside while the others handled the Covenant outside. Within a couple minutes, they were done and joined Six and Kat inside. There had been barely any Covenant inside and they had all been dealt with easily. Six was speaking to an officer by a monitor showing a black jet.

"Alright," Carter said. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to go to the Anchor 9 to pick up the Slipspace drive," Six said. "Then I'm going to the Supercarrier."

"I'm going too," Jorge said. "I'll handle the Slipspace drive."

"Alright," Carter said. "The rest of us will handle things down here. Good luck."

Six nodded and he and Jorge got in the ship. Six primed the engines then looked toward the others as the countdown flashed onscreen. He nodded when he saw that Kat was waving while standing behind the others. Then, he turned back to the controls just as a zero flashed onscreen and the Saber shot skyward. It would be a while before the pilot returned, but much, much longer before he was able to sleep without seeing his copilot's face inside his eyes.

* * *

><p>Read and review. First Halo fic ever.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Halo Reach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Return<p>

"Tell 'em to make it count," Jorge said before throwing Six out of the cruiser.

As six fell, he locked his armor and then watched as the ship he had just left flew up tot the Supercarrier then the Slipspace drive detonated destroying both. The EMP the blast sent out knocked him unconscious, however, and he failed to see the Covenant fleet arriving at Reach.

When Six awoke next, his left arm and leg both hurt and his armor had unlocked. He stood shaking his arm to get it to wake up and limped over to his homing beacon pack and pulled out a pistol, having lost the rest of his weapons in the ship. Then he turned and began to make his way away from the pack, seeing the remains of the Covenant Supercarrier in the distance.

He began walking, unsure exactly where he was going but needing to find someone, anyone, who could direct him to the nearest UNSC base. After at least an hour, the glow of a fire accompanied by faint screams reached him from beyond the next hill. He ran to the top and stopped. New Alexandria, was burning. There were three Covenant cruisers hovering over it and he could swear he saw a few banshees. He ran down into the city and to a balcony before dropping into an alleyway.

Dead marines and blood littered the street ahead and all of their weapons had already bee taken. He sighed and ran across the street into a building that had a broken glass door and several dead marines present. He found a portable communicator system. his comm link was only getting static but when he turned on the communicator, a fuzzy voice answered after a moment.

"This is Noble Team," a voice said. "Go ahead."

"This is Noble Six," Six said. "I just got here, what's going on?"

"Six?" the voice asked. "This is Carter. We picked up your signal a while ago but had our hands full here. Six...Jorge?"

"The bomb couldn't be remote detonated Sir," Six said. "Jorge stayed behind."

"Understood," Carter said. "Be advised...sev...tion...ers here."

"Say again sir, you broke up," Six said.

"Com...tion...ammers," Carter repeated.

"Copy sir," Six said. "I'll meet you after I take them out."

Only static answered so Six stood and walked further into the building. After several minutes, he found a hallway that split and drew his gun. Just as he did, a grunt began sprinting at him with a plasma grenade in each hand. Six shot the grunt in the face and it dropped, then the grenades exploded and the grunt's plasma pistol slid to him. he picked it up and put it on the magnet on the side of his belt then began walking down the hallway with his pistol ahead of him. After a couple more minutes, he spun and aimed back at the hallway behind him and saw three grunts chasing him, each holding two grenades. He killed the one in front then ran as the grenades exploded and launched the other four after him. He ducked behind a wall as they exploded and rubble sailed past.

He looked around and began following the hallway he was now in and soon came out to a massive courtyard where buildings surrounded him and several marines were struggling to fight a small army of aliens that Six didn't recognize. He began to help the marines present kill them, finding them a pain in the ass but not particularly hard to kill. Just as they finished, reinforcements arrived then the elevator just as Six drove his knife through the last alien's throat. He put it away and picked up its Gravity Hammer in exchange for his pistol then "borrowed" an assault rifle from one of the marines and entered the elevator taking it up to the roof. Once there, he found a group of marines specializing in jump pack fighting.

"Good to see you SPARTAN," one of them stated. "Take a pack. Welcome to the Bullfrogs."

Six was unsure that the packs could even lift his weight but tested it and found they could so long as he jumped first. He followed the marines across the rooftops until they reached a large building swarming with the same aliens, which the marines called Brutes. Six made short work of them with the Gravity Hammer, expending its energy but keeping it for the blade on the back. He entered the building making his way up through it to a large balcony that would make an excellent L.Z. There were two mounted turrets and several Brutes guarding the balcony with two Gravity Hammers and a crap load of their guns which shot red hot needles that would then explode. Six sprinted out, grateful that they were all facing away. Two plasma grenades went to the two mounted turrets and two spike grenades that looked like ice picks made to hurt your hands went directly into the backs of the Brutes directly beside the ones with Gravity Hammers. All four grenades exploded and Six's plan worked perfectly. The Brutes beside the turrets were forced toward the rest by the turrets' explosions. then the spike grenades exploded shooting all of the remaining Brutes full of the same needles that their guns shot. Those needles then exploded and dropped all of the Brutes. Six switched his Gravity Hammer for one of the fresh ones then signaled for a Hornet to land.

He took the gunner's seat and it took off again, heading toward an AA-gun that needed to be brought back online. On the way, Six destroyed three Phantoms, sixteen Banshees, and allowed three evac shuttles to get away. Once they reached the AA-gun, Six had the Hornet hover for a moment while he took out both Wraiths then jumped out, using his jump pack to slow his descent. He landed in a group of marines and instantly began helping them clear the area of grunts and Brutes, beginning to miss Elites. Just as he thought this, a cloaked Elite appeared in front of him already swinging its Energy Blade. He instinctively held his assault rifle up but the blade cut clean through it. Six leapt backward and the elite bisected two marines. Six drew his Gravity Hammer and charged forward, ducking under the Energy Blade then slammed his hammer into its torso, sending it flying into the last Brute who was on top of the gun itself. Both fell and the Brute landed in its head in front of a marine who executed it with his DMR.

"I'll get the gun," Six stated. "Keep an eye out."

The marine nearest him nodded and he ran to the controls, bringing the gun online and it instantly began blasting Covenant ships right and left until the last of the shuttles could leave. The Covenant Corvette over them left to keep from being destroyed and Six managed to get a clear connection to Carter again.

"Noble Six?" Carter questioned. "Kat's sending you our coordinates. Time to come home, SPARTAN."

"Copy," Six nodded. "Coordinates received. I'm on my way."

He disconnected and took a hornet that was parked a short distance away, flying to the rest of his team. When he arrived, Emile was waiting.

"Jorge is dead?" Emile questioned.

"Yes," Six nodded holding out Jorge's dog tags.

"Keep them," Emile sighed. "Come on, Carter's waiting."

He followed Emile to a room where the others were all waiting and stared at him when he walked in, making him grateful for his black visor.

"How did Jorge die?" Kat questioned, a hint of condescention in her voice.

"The remote detonator was damaged," Six stated. "Jorge stayed to make sure the bomb went off."

Kat stared at the ground for a moment before looking to Carter.

"You're heading back out," Carter stated. "We need the jammers down so we can reach Noble Actual."

Six nodded, glancing at Kat without moving his head and turned to leave, grabbing a DMR on his way to go with his Assault rifle, having discarded the Gravity Hammer before joining his team.

He got in his Hornet and took off, heading to the first coordinates Kat sent him and finding the building fortified with seventeen AA-turrets, sixteen Banshees, and a Phantom. He took down the Banshees and the turrets first then turned to the Phantom. once it was clear, he landed and sprinted through the building killing the Elites and grunts there while largely avoiding Jackals and Cartographers who were floating around. After a few minutes, he shot down a cartographer and a chandelier which killed enough of the remaining Covenant to send the rest scattering. Six ran through the rest of building and found the com jammer unguarded. He set it to overload and took cover as it exploded. Several Brutes smashed down through the skylights and began shooting at him. Six managed to get to cover with only two needles in his shoulder. He pulled them out and threw them away before they could explode and then drew his assault rifle before snorting and throwing it down.

"Empty," Six scoffed drawing his DMR and tossing that one to the growing pile. "Now what?"

He crouched and picked up a pair of pistols and had to snicker. He had to fight through at least a dozen brutes with only fifteen shots. He sighed then stepped around the corner, instantly ducking under a stream of crystals and fired at a Brute. Three shots and it was still alive. Sixteen Brutes. Six sprinted forward firing at the Brutes. Right gun clicks. He threw a plasma grenade. Three Brutes down. Left gun's empty. Spike Grenade. Frag Grenade. Six brutes down. He grabbed a Brute's gun, driving the blades on the bottom into another Brut's face then spun shooting two and dropping them. Frag grenade. Nothing. He emptied the gun into a group and dropped two, leaving two standing. Plasma grenade. Three left. Incendiary grenade. Miss. He killed one with the blades and received crystal to his bicep. He ripped it out and drove it into another Brute's throat then spun and ducked under the last Brute's fire then took his gun and killed him with the blades.

He checked the gun and sighed, tossing it away. It too, was empty. As he was walking out, he saw that a pair of Brutes was lifting the front of his Hornet up, throwing it off the ledge. He sprinted forward, jumping and kicking both off after it then called for a new Hornet. After a few minutes, it arrived, and Six took an assault rifle and DMR from the side then climbed in and took off. He flew to the next coordinates which had a shuttle trying to leave. He cleared its path then watched as it flew to safety. He landed in the building, making his way inside and found six Hunters fighting and massacring a squad of marines. Six used his knife to kill two Brutes then ducked under a third's laser which obliterated a fourth. He pressed the barrel of his rifle to the third's back and emptied the magazine then dropped the gun and drew his DMR shooting the fifth in the throat killing it. The sixth smashed its shield into him, launching him into a pillar. He pushed himself up and dodged sideways away from the laser which obliterated the pillar.

He grabbed a grenade launcher mid-roll and fired the only rocket at the Hunter. it exploded against the shield, destroying it and sending pieces shooting through the Hunter. It collapsed and Six dropped the gun and walked toward the com jammer. Just as he reached it, he leapt backward as the Hunter stood and shot at him, accidentally destroying the jammer. He drew his DMR and charged at the hunter, firing at it but somehow missing the flesh of its stomach every shot. He slid under the last shot from the Hunter and pressed the barrel to its throat firing his last bullet into its neck and threw the DMR away as the Hunter collapsed.

"Fucking Hunters," Six sighed looking around.

There were no guns anywhere except for the ones the marines had. One of them tossed him a new DMR and a spare magazine for it and Six nodded then walked back to his Hornet. As he arrived, a very shaky transmission from Carter reached him.

"One...er lef..." Carter informed him. "Kat can't...location...shuttle...west."

"Say again?" Six requested. "You broke up."

"Shuttle...uation...the west," Carter repeated, just barely managing to get the message across.

"Copy," Six stated. "On my way."

He flew west until he found a shuttle sitting on a platform with Hunters and Brutes approaching it and with AA-guns aiming at it in case it lifted off. Six destroyed the guns then began to shoot the ground troops down as the shuttle took off only to be blasted by a Phantom's main gun. The gun hit the shuttle's thruster and it spun out of control, crashing down in the sea of ground troops, exploding and killing most of them. Six turned to the Phantom, making short work of it then turned back to the ground troops, finishing them before looking around.

His com went off with nothing but static but he managed to get coordinates for a building just east from him. He had passed it on the way to help the shuttle. He flew to it, landing and noting two abandoned mounted turrets. He destroyed both with a frag grenade each. Then he walked inside, keeping his DMR ready. He walked through the first large room easily, seeing that it was a pent house. he took the elevator at the back up to the top floor of the pent house and saw that this pent house was decorated to look like a traditional Japanese house from Earth before space flight. He walked through the pent house, finding several dozen dead marines and one living one who was babbling about getting caught.

Six made his way to the jammer and set it to overload, picking up an assault rifle from beside it then walked away as it exploded behind him. The moment it did, several Drones flew into view with the last marine. They dropped him and he fell twenty feet onto his head. Six began shooting at the Drones, killing them all just as two full swarms appeared out of wherever they had been hiding. He began to fight his way toward the elevator shooting as many as he could on the way and making a massive dent on the Drone population. Just as he got halfway, the DMR ran out of bullets and the remaining Drones swarmed him, taking his assault rifle and picking him up. He began smashing them away until he finally fell, crashing down in a fountain in the center of the room painfully. he stood, grabbing a pistol and sprinted to the elevator hitting the button to go back down and the doors began to close. Drones swarmed at him and he shot anything that moved toward him. He kept them out until the door closed then the elevator began to move.

"Noble Six?" his communicator asked.

"Here sir," Six responded.

"That was the last jammer," the voice stated and Six realized it wasn't Carter but Kat. "Come home. We're going to call Noble Actual soon."

"I'll be there soon," Six stated disconnecting as the door slid opened and revealed a platoon of Elites all holding plasma guns. Six sighed looking down at his empty pistol then threw it at the nearest Elite and darted forward. His shield held just long enough for him to kill the elite and take his gun. He used the elite as a shield and began shooting more. After about three minutes, it ran out as he finished about half of the Elites. He threw the body at another and grabbed a pair of the guns from the ground and leapt off the edge shooting Elites and used his jump pack to fly to the exit. He ran backward to his Hornet then climbed in and used the main gun to wipe out the rest.

His adrenaline wore off and his shoulder began to burn. He looked and saw a wound in his shoulder where he had taken a shot without realizing it. He sighed shaking his head and took off. He flew back to the rest of Noble Team and walked inside holding his shoulder. As he stepped into the room, they got a secure connection to Noble Actual and Carter began to report on what had happened. About halfway through, however, Jun stated that he could see Covenant ships leaving.

"Radiation Flair!" Kat stated. "Big. Forty million roentgens!"

"Just lost Holland, what's going on?" Carter questioned.

Atomic excitement scrambled the signal," Kat stated looking back at her PDA. "Ninety million now!"

"Source?" Carter questioned.

"Airborne," Kat stated. "Close."

"How close?" Carter questioned.

Just then, a massive plasma blast hit about a block from the building, shattering the windows and launching them all.

"That close!" Kat responded.

"Get to the bunker, now!" Carter ordered.

They all ran out of the room and down the elevator toward the basement, Six and Kat taking up the rear. As they reached the last hallway, which had a destroyed ceiling, Six suddenly shoved Kat sideways, a single purple crystal punching clean through his arm where Kat's head had been. Kat pulled out a pistol and shot the Jackal that had shot at her then picked Six up and continued after the others. When they were in the bunker and the door was closed, Six flipped out of her arms, holding his arm which now had both a wounded shoulder and upper arm.

"I got shot in the arm, not the leg," Six stated. "But thank you."

Kat nodded, smirking and Jun walked over to bandage his wounds.

"I have a bit of first aid knowledge," Jun offered.

"Sure," Six nodded. "But my helmet's staying on."

"That's up to you," Jun shrugged before pulling the armor off of Six's arm and torso.

He patched him up as best he could and Six put his armor back on. While it was off, it exposed his well muscled arm, well built and chiseled torso concealed only by a tight dark grey muscle shirt. he didn't have any visible scars, including those from the augmentation.

"Better?" Kat questioned.

"I won't be boxing a Brute any time soon, but yes," Six nodded.

"Good," Six smiled. "Thank you, you saved my life."

Six smiled to himself behind his visor and nodded.

"You're welcome," Six said.

"How long til it's over?" Emile questioned.

"It'll be a few hours," Carter sighed removing his helmet. "Might as well get comfy."

everyone except Six sat down. The bunker was big enough that they could all lay down against the wall and he would still have enough room to pace, as he was doing.

"You're wasting your energy," Kat stated. "We can't leave until it's over so you should find a relatively comfortable seat and relax."

"I can't," Six stated. "I hate sitting still."

"I used to know someone like that," Kat smirked. "Come over here for a minute."

He sighed but walked over. When he was close enough, she swept his legs out from under him then sat on his knees, keeping him still.

"Now stay," Kat ordered as Emile wolf whistled.

Kat turned toward him glaring and he began looking around whistling the "I'm totally innocent" tune. Then she looked back at Six to see that his helmet was still facing her.

"Please get off," Six requested.

"Only if you stop pacing," Kat said. "It's getting on my nerves."

Six nodded and Kat climbed off, sitting against the wall and Six slid over to the wall about a foot away. He wished he had a pistol with him, or better yet, an assault rifle, so he could clean it keep busy. Finally, after twelve hours, Carter finally agreed that they could leave and they exited the bunker into the charged and destroyed ruins that were once New Alexandria.

"Jun, call for evac," Carter ordered. "Orders are to go to Sword Base."

"The Covenant owns Sword Base now," Emile stated.

"We're going for a slash-and-burn op," Carter stated. "The excavation data can't fall into Covenant hands."

Six looked at him for a moment then walked over to a piece of metal leaning against a building. The upper half of an Elite was underneath it, the rest having been destroyed. Six was impressed that it was not completely wiped out but saw that it had an energy sword and took it then walked over to Kat and looked around. A Pelican was approaching and Emile had dropped a flare. The Pelican landed and they all piled on and it took off for Sword Base, Carter handing out assault rifles. The next mission would begin instantly.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Halo Reach or any of the characters. I will be including some Halo Legends characters as well like O'Brien and his team and Cal-141.

* * *

><p>Sword's Shield<p>

"You got the coordinates?" Emile questioned.

"Yes," Carter stated. "Six, you and Kat will go in with a few ODSTs. Engage at your discretion but try to be quiet about it."

Six nodded and glanced at Kat then at the ODSTs they would be going with. There were three. One had messy brown hair and looked about thirty, one had messy red hair and looked about twenty five to twenty eight. The third had a white flat-top cut and looked to be forty to forty five.

"What are your names?" Six questioned.

"Dutch," the one with the brown hair stated.

"Cortez," the older man stated. "This is O'Brien. He doesn't talk much. Not since...well, never mind."

"As long as he can follow orders," Kat shrugged.

"You're a marksman right?" Six questioned. "You killed a Prophet the same mission that resulted in Cal-141 being listed as MIA, right?"

"You heard about that?" O'Brien questioned.

"Cal was one of my friends," Six stated. "Before I joined Noble Team I was a lone wolf but was frequently placed on a double assignment with her and her team. I wasn't very pleased when I heard she died."

"You're a SPARTAN-III," O'Brien scoffed. "You couldn't keep up with a SPARTAN-II like her."

"Not true," Kat stated. "Six is a better fighter than ninety percent of the SPARTAN-II's ever were."

O'Brien stared at him for a moment then snorted and looked away.

"What difference does it make?" O'Brien questioned. "She's gone. It's a moot point."

Six raised an eyebrow then grinned and finally began to laugh. Everyone looked at him in confusion but he could only shake his head.

"What?" O'Brien finally snapped.

"You fell for Cal," Six managed to get out between laughs and Kat grinned while Emile joined Six.

"What is so funny?" O'Brien questioned.

"You unlucky bastard," Emile grinned. "We've all heard Six's stories. The last guy that fell for Cal ended up in the infirmary babbling about demons."

O'Brien paled but smirked and shook his head. Six looked out the Pelican and stood readying his assault rifle.

"Time to go," Six stated handing a sniper silencer to O'Brien. "You'll be taking care of any Brutes, vehicles, or snipers."

O'Brien nodded and the three ODSTs, Kat, and Six all dropped out and made their way to a small group of buildings and took shelter. O'Brien took a sniper's perch on the roof and reported two Ghosts, a Revenant, and a sniper in a floating platform.

"Sniper then Revenant," Six stated. "Once both are down, we'll take the rest with you for cover."

O'Brien waited fifteen seconds then dropped the sniper. He spun toward the Revenant and killed the driver. Just before he could kill the gunner, the entire top floor of the building and the roof exploded from three Wraith mortars on the roof. O'Brien's sniper landed in front of Six, bent and broken and the other two ODSTs both stared at if for a moment then ran out of cover and directly into the Revenants mortar. they were both blown away as well.

"Shit!" Six swore then looked to Kat. "Ready?"

Kat nodded and Six turned back toward where the ODSTs had run and sighed.

"Then let's go," Six sighed and sprinted forward with Kat.

The Revenant instantly launched three mortars at them but Six deployed his Drop Shield. The mortars exploded on on the shield and Six and Kat sprinted out into the smoke then split and ran away from each other. They left the smoke cloud and the Revenant began shooting at Six. He avoided the mortars sprinting through a group of Elites, slashing any that attacked him and catching a spare Energy Sword from one when he removed its leg during a kick. Just as he cleared the group, a Wraith mortar exploded in the middle of it and sent all of the Elites flying. Just as the Revenant aimed at Six again, Kat arrived and executed the Elite then drove over to Six.

He swung into the passenger's seat and began shooting anything he could with his assault rifle. Kat used the Revenant's speed to obliterate all three Wraiths then wiped out the last of the Covenant forces.

"My turn," Six stated jumping onto the nose of the Revenant and allowing Kat to scoot to the passenger seat.

He dropped behind the controls and grinned. It was more straight forward than driving a Ghost, and they were easy. He drove along the road, meeting two Ghosts and a squad of Elites. He wiped them all out with ease then continued until they reached Sword Base. The first thing he did was destroy the other two Revenants in a very destructive mortar fight. Then he turned his gun skyward and destroyed the Banshees that were trying to provide air support while avoiding the Hornets that were attacking them. All of the Banshees quickly crashed down after a direct hit from the Revenant's mortar. Six turned toward the ground troops but only to watch as the Hornets wiped them out in seconds.

Then, the Pelican landed and the rest of Noble Team filed out. They all walked into the base, Six parking his new in damaged Revenant beside his old one which had been destroyed at some point. They all stopped long enough to refill their ammo then continued into the base, Six now sporting a fully loaded rocket launcher.

"You like guns don't you?" Kat question.

"Yes I do," Six grinned behind his visor. "But I like blades better. Just not in a gunfight."

They rushed through the base, gaining entrance the same way they had when they were clearing it out the last time. They killed countless Covenant on the way before reaching the coordinates only to find themselves at a dead end.

"Carter?" Kat questioned. "You sure these are the coordinates?"

"Dot?" Carter questioned.

"Coordinates revised," Dot stated.

"These are two clicks away from Sword and two kilometers underground," Carter stated.

"Now what?" Emile questioned.

Before he could answer, a wall slid open revealing an elevator.

"What is this Dot?" Carter questioned.

"Your revised route," Dot replied.

Carter shrugged and they all walked into the elevator and it began to descend. After a few minutes, they came to a massive cavern underneath Sword where a Forerunner ruin was being excavated. As the elevator arrived on the surface of a frozen underground lake, Halsey contacted them.

"Welcome," Halsey greeted. "Your new task is to protect me until the package is prepped. I apologize for the deception."

As they made their way to Halsey, Six took the time to activate the four auto turrets around the area then got back as the first of the Covenant arrived in a Phantom.

"Damn," Jun swore. "Company!"

Six reloaded his rocket launcher and traded his assault rifle for a DMR then looked out and saw a Wraith drop from a Phantom.

"I'm going to get a ride," Six stated before running off.

No one followed as they were already busy fending off Elites and grunts. Six reached the Phantom and quickly boarded on the back, executing the gunner with his knife then pulled him out and knocked on the driver's hatch. The driver, a grunt, opened the hatch and Six killed him then dropped inside and began to drive back. He passed several groups of Elites with no problems, reaching the entrance to find that the others were almost overwhelmed by Elites.

"Wraith!" Kat screamed over the gunfire.

Jun moved to grab a rocket launcher but stopped when the first Wraith mortar obliterated a group of Elites. The Spartans watched as the Elites all turned toward the Wraith and began walking forward. As they gathered in front of it, the thrusters came on, plowing through the Elites, mowing the, down.

"Like my ride?" Six questioned over the communicator.

Kat instantly climbed into the gunner seat as Six turned around and she began mowing Elites and grunts down with the turret. Six blasted group after group with the mortar until the door finally opened. Kat left the Wraith which six proceeded to use as a road block before sprinting through the door to the others. Once there, Halsey informed them that they needed to get an AI with extensive knowledge of the Forerunner ruin to something called the Pillar of Autumn. She then handed it to Six as a Pelican landed beside them and they all climbed on except Jun who stayed to guard Halsey as she escaped.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Halo Reach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Fall of Reach<p>

"Mother..." Emile bit his tongue as the a Scarab crawled down off the cliff just outside the cave he and the others were in. "We can get past it Sir!"

"No you can't," Carter, who had been seriously wounded when a squad of Banshees and a Phantom had ambushed them, stated. "Not without help."

"Commander," Kat began. "You don't have the fire power."

"I've got the mass," Carter stated flying past the Scarab and shooting it in the face to get its attention.

"Solid copy," Emile said dismayed. "Hit him hard Boss."

"You're on your own Noble," Carter stated flying at the Scarab while shooting. "Carter out."

Kat looked away as Carter slammed into the Scarab, instantly turning into a massive missile which made the Scarab explode as well.

"Crevice to the east," Emile said. "Let's go."

They followed the road until they reached the crevice and went inside finding themselves in a swarm of Drones. They made short work of the bugs then continued, dropping into a lower section and dealing with a second wave. They followed the crevice until they reached the exit on a cliff above the base where the Pillar of Autumn was docked. It was under heavy siege.

"This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn," a voice said over the radio. "I am tracking your approach. Proceed to dry dock, I'll be there myself to receive the package."

"We'll be there Sir," Emile promised.

"You'd better be Soldier," Keyes said. "Because my countdown has no abort."

Six couldn't help but roll his eyes as he and Emile began gunning the Covenant down from behind. Kat was a few yards behind armed with a pistol after having run out of ammo for her assault rifle. She ducked into a building as they passed it and came back out with a DMR and began to help. After a few minutes, the Covenant outside were dead so they made their way in, finding it filled with troops. These ones knew they were coming.

Kat and Six ducked behind a pillar as Emile threw a frag grenade then ducked behind another. The grenade threw an Elite's arm past them and Six glanced around the corner. The Covenant were in chaos but were recovering. Before they could, Six stepped out and began mowing them down with his Assault rifle, glimpsing a mounted turret to one dove sideways as a plasma grenade sailed past and stood behind the turret taking the handles and squeezing the triggers. The Covenants dove for cover and Kat and Emile walked out, Emile holding a grenade launcher. Emile fired one and sent three grunts flying in every direction as an Elite dove out of cover to avoid the grenade only to be literally sawed in half by Six. Kat killed another Elite with a head shot and the rest broke into a full retreat only to be massacred.

Six ripped the gun off the stand and they all began to move forward again. They went up two flights of stairs and across a catwalk spanning the courtyard they were in, stopping long enough to use Six and Kat's DMRs to take all of the Elites in the courtyard out before continuing. They came to a catwalk around the outside of the next room with two Zealots and a squad of grunts waiting for them to enter the room. Emile hurled a frag grenade, killing both Elites before Six lit the grunts up with his mobile turret, wiping them out in seconds. Then, the three Spartans dropped to the floor and made their way down the hallway with Six covering their rear as Elites and Grunts followed. When his gun was empty, he strapped a timed explosive he had gotten from the Pelican to it and hurled it at the Covenant then the three of them rounded a corner and sped up. The base shook when the bomb went off and the hallway up until the corner collapsed.

They soon came to a room where two marines were fighting a platoon of Covenant.

"Dry dock's through that structure," one stated. "Punch through, we'll cover you."

Six grabbed a Holographic Generator and Kat a drop shield. Six sent his hologram to the center of the room and the three Spartans ran into the room wiping out the Covenant that had fallen for the trick while the marines kept the rest occupied. As they reached the door, a plasma shot hit Six in his already wounded shoulder, which had only been hit a day ago at most, and Six stumbled. Kat dropped a shield, blocking the door and the three of them ran out the far side and into a large area with several buildings and an L.Z. Covenant swarmed all over the place, mostly Elites, and the Pelican that had been waiting for them had already left. Six used the last two shots on his DMR to detonate a plasma battery on the landing pad sending five Elites and six grunts flying off the pad and over the edge of the cliff below. the rest of the covenant instantly took notice of them but Emile and Kat were already tearing into them with their guns. Kat ran out of ammo for her DMR after a moment but Six tossed her his assault rifle before picking up a pair of plasma rifles and continuing to tear into the Covenant. Emile ran out next and switched to grenades until that was empty and caught one of Six's energy rifles. Six sprinted up onto a raised platform and grabbed the turret there with Kat just behind him and Emile behind her.

He obliterated a group of Elites below him then broke the gun free and tossed a plasma grenade to a plasma battery beside a group of Elites and they were all blown to bits. He dropped down with Kat and began sawing every Covenant soldier he could see in half until the gun jammed. A Zealot sprinted forward with an energy sword and Six threw the gun at him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him back but making him drop his Energy Sword, which Six grabbed and put on his magnetic belt before grabbing a Plasma Rifle and dropping an Elite that was running toward Kat with an Energy Sword while her back was turned. Just as that Elite fell, a Phantom rose beside the landing pad and the door opened to reveal a full squad of Zealots armed with Fuel Rod Guns. Before either Spartan could react, a massive blast hit the Phantom and it exploded, destroying everything inside.

"I've got you covered," Emile said over through their communicators from the AA-cannon on top of the base.

More Phantoms began descending from the clouds and Six and Kat ran inside to get weapons and ammo, finding DMRs by the dozen. They came back out just as one Phantom managed to drop a squad of Elites before being blasted. The Elites instantly charged at Six and Kat but they dropped them with ease then looked up as the rest of the Phantoms opened and Brutes began leaping out and landing around the area. Emile did what he could to slow the arrival by dropping Phantoms right and left but it didn't help much.

Kat and Six ran to the landing platform where there was a second turret. Six took it from its stand and began mowing Brutes down all over the place while Kat largely just shot anything trying to land. Finally, Emile blasted the last Phantom as the last of Brutes fell. A Pelican approached and swung around revealing Captain Keyes and a few marines. Six removed the package from the back of his belt and ran forward, preparing to hand it to Keyes but stopped when a Phantom descended from the clouds above Emile at the same time as a cruiser became visible in the distance.

"Emile!" Kat shouted. "Heads up!"

Before he could react, an Elite dragged him out of the gunner's seat before being blasted by his shotgun. He killed two more before an Elite landed behind him and stabbed him with an Energy Sword, lifting him into the air. Emile turned himself around drawing his knife.

"I'm ready," Emile growled, the communicator on due two the Energy sword making his suits electrical systems malfunction. "How 'bout you?"

He drove the knife into the Elite's throat and kicked off the gun, both of them falling off of the building to the ground a hundred feet below.

"Spartans, get aboard!" a marine shouted as the Pelican returned. "We've gotta get the Hell out of here!"

"Negative," Six said shaking his head. "I've got the-"

Before he could finish, Kat slammed the but of her DMR into the back of his helmet and then threw him onto the Pelican.

"I've got the gun," Kat stated. "Good luck. And tell Six I'm sorry."

"Good luck to you, Spartan," Keyes stated turning away from the door as the Pelican left, the door closing as it went.

"Goodbye Six," Kat smiled pulling her helmet on to hide the tears rolling down her face as she ran to the gun.

Reach was finished. But thanks to Kat, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review. I may or may not make a sequel to this but it will be more to do with the whole "Spartans don't die, they regroup in Hell" thing. It could work.<p> 


End file.
